Naruto of Megakaz city rewrite
by sageof6way
Summary: Rewrite of my story cause I made a few mistakes pairing is Callie and Felina with Naruto
1. Chapter 1

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

The Fox of Megakat City rewrite

The fall of a hero

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a barren wasteland as Naruto with his comrades and allies stared down a massive being with Ten Tail called the Juubi. After beating Madara but losing his two teammates Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha to death.

The blond ninja step "this is my battle," said Naruto as he turns his head and his shocking everyone with his eyes.

"The Rinnegan," said Kakashi. "How did activate it?" he asked.

"Jiraiya's death was the first one and then it was fully awakened after Neji's death," said Naruto. "With Obito and Madara both killed, I just have to finish this battle," said the blond as he glares at the demon.

The Juubi fire a beast bomb "let hope this works," said Naruto.

Almighty push," he said as he destroys the attack.

Naruto disappears in a shunshin then reappears behind the Juubi kicking him in the head. The Juubi roars in pain as his tail hits Naruto sending him into the ground.

Naruto eyes wideband add the Juubi fire another attack "No," shouted Naruto as he activate the Sharingan in his eyes combining the two  
"how did I get this?" he asked as he looks at the attack and absorbs the beast bomb.

"Sasuke gift to me," he thought.

"Susanoo," said Naruto as a giant knight in armor appears in front of the Juubi. "As far as I can tell I can't win," said Naruto as he looks at Shinobi alliance "My dream end here and I shall join my friends," said Naruto as he closes his eyes.

"Kamui," said Naruto as space distorts around him and shallows both as the Shinobi watch in horror.

In the field a Kakashi falls to his knees. "Damn I have failed all my students," he thought as the mood was somber.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was lying on the ground as two figure towers over him "so he did the unthinkable to save his world," said a female voice.

"Tully the child of prophecy," said a scratchy voice.

"I have to take the Kyuubi's soul," said the scratchy voice. "The boy will be handed over to you Kami," said the scratchy voice as a mina with black robe appears.

"Let us wake his Shinigami," said Kami.

"Kurama," said Kami

The fox appears "I am out," said the fox as he sees the two figure "so it is time," said the fox.

"I am afraid I have to take you Kurama," said the Shinigami.

"I am ready," said the fox.

Naruto wakes "what is going on," he asked. "Kurama," he shouted.

"I have fulfilled a deal," said the demon. "Sorry Kit this is our last get together. Shinigami-sama I am ready" said the fox.

Naruto growls "I don't care if you are the Shinigami, I won't let you take Kurama," he shouted.

"What are you going to do mortal?" asked Shinigami.

"I will pulverize you," said Naruto as everyone eyes widen.

"Very well Mortal, I shall take this challenge," said the death god as he takes out his scythe.

Naruto runs forward and slams a Rasengan into the death god who take it without flinching "you think a mere attack could stop me" said the death god as he back hands Naruto away.

Naruto flips and throws a Rasenshuriken hitting the death god destroying his cloak but he is unharmed. The Shinigami hits Naruto with the end of his scythe "stay down," said the death god as Kami watch the battle with a calculating gaze.

Naruto get up on his feet wobbly "your resolve is great but you can't beat the death god," said the god.

He dodges a punch to his face "I see you made clones, said the Shinigami.

The Shinigami floats at amazing speeds but a barrier blocks him "That is enough brother," said the female.

"I would rather you not kill my champion. Naruto-kun we will not take Kurama soul but his body will be taken. In a way he be alive in you," said the female. "Is that acceptable Shinigami?" she asked.

"I normally don't negotiate but that is a good idea Kami. The boy has earned my respect for fighting to help his friend, if Naruto agree," said the death god.

"I guess I have no choice, I accept," said Naruto as the fox body disintegrates leaving a small orb of light.

Kami turns to Naruto "Naruto I am going to infuse the soul of you partner into you; you will be given a new life. This place is different that I am sending you to. Do you want another life," she asked.

"I accept," said Naruto.

"You will have every knowledge and ability you received in your life,"  
said Kami.

Naruto smiles "thank you Kami-sama," said Naruto as he disappears in a white light.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto wakes up in an alley as he feels something behind him "wait tail," he asked. He screams "he sees cats walking upright as he looks in the mirror and sees that he is a orange cat. "Guess that what Kami meant when she said it is different.

Naruto sees a note and opens it "Naruto-kun you are in this dimension system as Naruto so you can get a job. I had to pulls some strings with this world Kami but it sorted out, enjoy your new life

Kami

He walks out of the alley and sees the sign for Megakat city. "Look like I am alive," said Naruto.

"The Orange Hokage is back," he said.

A/N: This is a rewrite of my story Fox in Megakat city cause I don't like how my story turned out so I will change a few things. I would like a beta for this story if interested hit me back in a pm. This chapter is the same. It will be more along Tremor230 idea witch Callie and Felina.


	2. Badass intern

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

The Fox of Megakat City

Badass intern 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking down to street of Megakat City when he saw a poster for an intern at the Mayor's office. "That will work," he said as he heads to city hall.

He see the main administrative building and walks in. "Excuses me," he said to the secretary.

The young female cat looks up "can I help you?" she asked.

"I would like to apply for the intern position," said Naruto.

"Fill this application out and turn it in; we will get you interview started," she said.

Naruto does as requested and is escorted to a room for Deputy Mayor. Getting in the room he sees a female cat with yellow fur and glasses. "Greeting Mr. Uzumaki; my name is Callie Brigg Deputy Mayor. Let us start?" she said.

Naruto got the position after the interview "you start tomorrow," said Callie.

Naruto nods his head and walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was walking into a bank the next day when he saw Callie making a deposit "Mrs. Briggs," said Naruto.

The female cat turns around "hey Naruto you are walking to City hall?" she asked.

Naruto smiles "Yeah it is good exercise," he said with a smile.

"You need a ride?" she asked.

No I am going to walk," said Naruto.

Callie gets to the teller and deposits the money. "So don't you have school today?" she asked.

Evening Classes, at Megakat University," said Naruto.

Naruto turns his head as two rough looking cats walks in with blasters "alright everyone on the ground," said the male cat.

"Who are you?" Demanded Naruto as he narrows his eyes at the two.

"Our names are Molly and Mac," said male.

Naruto gets on the ground as everyone else does the same. "We need a hostage any takers," said Mac. "No one; then we will start the killing spree," said Mac.

Naruto gets up hand behind his head "don't," he said as he walks to the gangsters. "I will be your hostage," said the Orange Kat as he has a blaster barrel put behind his head.

Molly looked around "now give us the money now," she said as Mac holds the barrel up to Naruto head.

Naruto smiles "you know you should never let your guard down," said Naruto as Mac is slugged in the face.

"Mac," said the female cat as she points the blaster at the crowed a puts her finger on the trigger. Naruto rushes her and nail her with a haymaker knocking her out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The enforcers arrest the two gangsters as Callie walks to Naruto "that was brave of you but stupid," she said. "Let's head to the office," she said.

Naruto nods his head and walked next to Callie. Naruto got to Callie's office and sat down "so where did you learn to fight?" asked Briggs.

"I was trained since I was seven in several style based on swift strikes," said Naruto. "So what do you want me to do?" asked Naruto.

"I got some files that need sorting," she said.

Naruto heads to the files on a side table and start to file them by letter "so I have not seen Mayor Minx, where is he?" asked Naruto.

He is around," said Callie as she sighs_. "Probably playing golf," _she thought with a frown.

Naruto finishes putting some file in the drawer when Callie is called into a meeting "Naruto I would like you to accompany me to this meeting," she said.

Naruto nods his head "what is it about?" he asked.

A business man wants to open a strip mall," she said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow "alright," said Naruto. "Zoning issue?" asked Naruto.

Mrs. Briggs nods her head and the two head to the meeting. "Now I will give you permission to questions things you need to question, consider this a test," said Callie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to the meeting and see a cat with white fur sitting at a table "Greeting Mrs. Briggs," said the cat. "My name is Blanco Tiger," he said.

Mrs. Brigg and this is my assistant Naruto Namikaze. He is going give more input," said Callie.

Naruto shakes the cats hand and is asked to sit in a chair. Naruto listens at the two negotiate a deal "so you want to make a shopping mall near the residential area?" asked Callie.

"That is correct," said Mr. Tiger.

"How about the people you will misplace?" asked Naruto as Callie smirks at the question.

"We will give them their lands worth for reimbursement," said Mr. Tiger as he eyes Naruto.

Naruto closes his eyes "I see but the house might worth more than the property. So then you making the citizens homeless," said Naruto.

Then what do you suggest Naruto," said Mrs. Brigg.

"Simple we have two choices. One is we see what both the property and house is worth and then the amount for both. Or we can locate you somewhere else with just as much benefit to your mall and the businesses," said Naruto. "Megakat City does need the revenue and this might be a boon but not at the expense of the people," said Naruto.

Mr. Tiger smiles "You just went a notch in my books Mr. Namikaze. Where would you recommend we put my mall I do agree I do care about the people," he said.

"Let me see a map of the city and zoning," said Naruto. Naruto looks at the map and see a highyway "this will work right of the Kat Highway it is industrial zoning for 500 acres. It is close to a major road and close to the residential area," said Naruto.

The thinks for a moment "I am impressed Mr. Namikaze," Blanco said as he turns to Callie. "Don't l;et him go, he will make an excellent adviser," said Mr. Tiger. "I accept that location," he said as he stood up and shook Callie hand and Naruto hand.

Callie turns to Naruto "you were very good with this," she said.

Naruto smiles "you have to make as many people happy as possible in politics" said Naruto.

The two get back to Callie's office and sit down. "Don't you have school in an hour?" asked Mrs. Briggs.

Naruto nods his head "yes, I will be heading out," said Naruto. He turns his head "beware Mrs. Briggs of Mr. Tiger I have a feeling he is not who he says he is," said Naruto walking out after giving the warning .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A Kat with a menacing look and hood was sitting in a chair "so this assistant is a problem," said the man. He finger a sword on his side "Samurai Kats appear," said the cat as the light shins and you see a metal Shogun mask.

Five figures appear in armor of the Samurai class. "Capture Mrs. Brigg and bring her to me," said the figure.

"Yes Lora Shogun," said the five in Sync.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Callie was walking out of her office and got in her car and drove off. On a building were five figures. "Let's go," said one of them as they jumped down. Callie saw in her rearview mirror a black garbed warrior when her car spun out of control. She hits a guard rail and the five warrior scoop an unconscious Callie and disappeared with out trace.

Naruto just got out of a late class when he saw a text. **"We have Deputy Mayor Briggs. Mr. Namikaze you are to meet us at this location. Don't call the cops or her life is forfeit,"** said the text.

"**Signed Shogun,"** it said

He looks and see the address. _"That right where we were going to put the mall coincidence,"_ he thought as he got in the forest and disappeared in a shunshin.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a field five warriors were in a circle with Callie tied to a lamp post in the middle "what do you want?" asked Callie.

Quite bitch," said a man with a Shogun's mask on his face as he slaps her. "You will not talk to me like that," said man.

"Who are you people?" she asked.

How rude of me, I am Lord Shogun and these are my comrades Samurai Kats; now let wait for the last guest to come," said the man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto enters the field with a Katana strapped on his back and forwards. He see Callie tied up to a stump "Mrs. Brigg," said Naruto as he rushes up to the female Cat.

"Naruto what are you doing here; it a trap," she said.

"I figured," he said walking up to his tied yup boss lady and cuts her free. The lights turn on and Naruto see five warrior garbed in armor and swords. "I know your there Mr. Tiger," said Naruto.

A large finger walks up taking off his mask "well done but I am not Mr. Tiger that was just a persona I use for my honest dealing," he said. "In the underworld of crime I go by Lord Shogun the Crime Lord," said the White Tiger.

"You came prepared," said the Crime Lord as he eyes Naruto's sword. "Can you use that blade; I wonder," he said.

"Warriors deal with the boy," he said as the five advances on Naruto sword drawn.

Naruto flicks his blade quickly and making a gash on one of Samurai warrior arms and then knocks him out with spin kicks. "This sword is not just for show," said Naruto calmly ads he puts his sword in a guard position.

"You minion was proof of that," said the Orange Cat as he looks at the down warrior with a large gash in arm.

The other five attack Naruto forcing him to sigh and rushes forwards. He blocks a blows and knocks the same warrior with his sheathe. Spinning around he punches another one in the chest knocking the wind out of him and his him with handle of the sword knocking him in the air. "Three out of the five have been beaten with no effort. I will warn you right now let us go now or I shall continue," he said as he gets in front of Callie protectively.

Shogun gets up "very well I have seen all I need, we will meet again Mr. Namikaze," he said as he disappears in a black smoke.

Naruto sighs and throws down his sword in the ground and breaths in "are you all right," he asked.

Callie nods her head "how did you know it was Mr. Tiger?" asked Callie.

Simple, I got some bad vibe from him and he was too easy to sway with my argument. Two I saw hoist stance when I walked up to him in meeting. That of a fighter, begin one myself I was able to see his skills by how he walks.

The place he asked me to meet was the final clue. Right were his Mall was going to be placed," said Naruto.

Thank for saving me, but what was he after?" asked Callie. "Ransom," she said.

Naruto shook his "no if it was he would have called the Enforcer or Mayor Minx to make the demand. I have a feeling he knew I could fight but how unless; he saw how I walked and wanted to meet me the gauge my skill," said Naruto.

It not unheard off sometime to challenge an opponent to see where stand. He was cautious by not fighting me himself and sent his men to test me," said Naruto.

"I did you figure all that out?" she asked.

"That is private information I will not disclose yet," said Naruto walks away motion Mrs. Brigg to follow. They get to a Car and Naruto drive Callie back home

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At a undisclosed location Shogun was sitting in a room

Lord Shogun," said a voice.

"Yes," said the Crime Lord.

"Samurai Kats are training hard," said a brown Cat.

"Good japing your comrades for the train. I saw his skill he might be the one I seek for my final death," said Shogun. "How long must death elude me, due that damn Pastmaster's magic? In order to die I must fight a warrior who can kill me," he said.

He closes his eyes and sigh "Mr. Namikaze let see what you can do before our battle."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Here is three next chapter of my revision.

Naruto has shown all fighting skill and weaponry but no Ninjutsu in front of others. I am changing a few thing. Shogun will be more of a ravel who will help if it suits his plans. He is not malicious or evil just a tired immortal who had been cursed with eternal life. I will do episodes based of the show. Naruto will be a major roll in these fights. This is before the Swat Kat are even made. So Molly and Mac aren't robots just to make sure it is clarified

'Peace see you next time


	3. The Past Master Always Ring Twice

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

Naruto of Megakat City

The Past Master Always Ring Twice

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in the Office when Mrs. Briggs walks in "Naruto I need you to come to the museum with me," said Mrs. Briggs.

Naruto nods his head "new exhibit?" he asked.

The curator wants me to give me a private tour," said Callie

Naruto gets his coat and heads to the door.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a graveyard a team of grave robbers was digging near a tomb when they hit something. "What is this?" asked one of the robbers.

"See if there is anything of value here," said another one as they open it up.

In side is a red skeleton. "Who the hell is this?" asked another member.

They see a pocket watch on his chest "that looks valuable," said the robber as he reaches down and places his hand on the watch.

"The creature eyes open and he grabs the hand. "Don't touch my watch he said.

"It is alive," said the robber.

"I am Pastmaster," said the bones.

"Let sell this Pastmaster to the museum," said a robber as the four of them grab their tool.

"Fool," said the creature as he shoot magic at the graves cause several zombies to rise. They chase away the robbers.

"I want you to locate my Tome of Time," he said as they start to dig.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

An Enforcer chopper appears and blast the skeletons "hey is that a chest, I guess we can take it to the museum and put in the exhibit," one of them said. They Load the chest on to the chopper and take off unknown that the Past Master hitched a ride.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in the museum walking with the Curator and Callie "as you can see this exhibit is from over eight hundred years ago," said the Curator Dr. Sinian.

Naruto looks at the exhibit "fascinating," said the cat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They see the chopper of the Enforcer and see two enforcers pulling a chest out. "Yo, we found something for the exhibit," said one of them.

They take it inside and everyone else follows.

The Pastmaster jumps down and heads in when he sees no one around "now let see where my tome is," he said as he heads into the building.

He sees a small office and looks in a purse on a desk hitting a small device.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Pastmaster head out to the main museum and is spotted by a gaud "the exhibit are closed," he said.

The Pastmaster grunt and walks away as the guard grab him "unhand me," said the Pastmaster as he shoot a beam from his watch at a Sabertooth tiger turning it to life as it attack the guard.

He see a book on a stand "found it," he said as he breaks the glass. "I have the tome of time," he said as he walks out.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stopped in his track and pushed the two away from him as he grabbed a Sabertooth tiger that ran in and threw it. "Get out of here," said Naruto as the ancient cat attack Naruto forcing him to dodge.

Callie eyes widen as she see Naruto fighting the cat. "Naruto," she started to say.

Naruto turned his head "leave Mrs. Briggs," he said.

Pulling out a knife he plunges into the famine killing it. He see a short midged walking out of the door way "halt," said Naruto.

The past master turns his head and points a watch at a several suit of armor and fires a beam making them come alive "deal with him," said the Pastmaster.

Ten suits walks up to Naruto sword raised. Looking around he see a Katana on the wall and grabs it. He stares down the ten armors suit as they continue to advance. "Guess I will fight," he said getting in a stance. The first suits slash down but is not fast enough to avoid being slash.

Callie turns her head to the sound of metal hitting metal. "Survive Naruto," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the street and Jet was blasting the T-Rex that was brought by the Pastmaster with his tome. "I will have to get in the air," said the midget as he opens a portal and three pterodactyls fly out sending the Jet in to the Portal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto took out five of the suits and was being hard pressed to hold his own. He runs out of the room with the armor giving chase. He spins around quickly take the first suit that catches up out with his sword.

He continues this until they are beaten. "Better get outside," said the former ninja.

He gets out side and see a female enforcer with black and white fur about to the step on. He rushes the downed enforcer and grabs her and jumps away as the foot lands. "You alright?" asked Naruto.

"I am good; can you let me down," said the female Cat.

Naruto puts her down and rushes the T-Rex cutting its leg off making it fall to the ground. Naruto walks up to the dinosaur "this is my least favorite part but you are a danger to those in this city," said Naruto as he slash the head off killing it.

Naruto walks to the female enforcer "so can I ask your name Mrs. Enforcer?" asked Naruto.

"Felina Feral," she said. "Thanks by the way," she said as she tried to get up but falls down.

"Look like your leg is injured," said Naruto. "I am Naruto Namikaze and I am Mrs. Brigg's intern," said the Orange Cat helping the enforcer back to her line.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At town hall Mayor Minx was talking to his second Callie and Dr. Sinian "he is the Pastmaster who was imprisoned 800 years ago," said the doctor.

"I want you to find out what he wants before he destroys my beautiful city," said the Mayor.

Mrs. Brigg heads out with the doctor hoping to negotiate with the Pastmaster. They see the skeleton wizard on the clock tower "what are you doing here?" demanded the Pastmaster.

"What do you want to stop this needless destruction?" asked Callie.

"I want this world back to the dark ages and will become as such when the hand of the clock strikes midnight," he said as the two are captured by the undead skeletons army.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto heads to Commander Feral "has any one seen Mrs. Briggs?" he asked.

She went to Mayor Minx to inform him off what is going on," said Commander Feral.

Naruto closes his eyes as everyone feels a calming effect. She has been captured," said Naruto as he walks away from Feral.

Feral grabs his shoulder "you should head with the evacuated civilians," said Feral.

Naruto glares at him making his freeze up "let go of my shoulder," he said with a deadly tone. "I will rescue Mrs. Briggs," said the male cat as Commander Feral sighs and lets him go.

Naruto nods his head and run toward the bell tower. Callie was tied to one of the posts in the bell tower with the Curator.

The Pastmaster was looking at the clocks hands with a glee in his eyes. "Soon," said the red Midget.

Naruto get to the tower and heads inside and goes up the elevator. He head to the roof and peers around the corner "so they were captured," he said to himself. Grabbing his sword he borrowed from the Muse he rushes the undead and cuts them up.

"Your done Pastmaster," said Naruto pointing his sword to the sorcerer.

Arrogant fool," he said as he summons as Triceratops through a portal and it charges Naruto who get in a stance.

Looking around he sigh "I guess I it is time," said the cat.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," said Naruto. "Dance of the Crescent Moon," said Naruto as he the two clone attack the prehistoric creature with the Katana killing it.

The Pastmaster growled and jumps off on the flying Dinosaur with Naruto running to the edge but does not follow. He turns around and cut Callie and Dr. Sinian. A portal opens and the black Jet appears and defeats the pterodactyls forcing.

Naruto walks to the clock and infuses his fist and slams it in the hour hand breaking it off. "His won't work from you told me," said Naruto.

The jet send the Pastmaster into a portal with his tome begin destroyed.

Naruto walks away with Callie following question plaguing her mind of her intern "Naruto wait," she said. "What was that?" she asked.

"Let talk in private," said Naruto as he gives the sword to the Dr. Sinian

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They get to her office and Naruto sits down "That was what I was taught in fighting. In my village we were in constant strife. "They had some children to be soldiers so they can fight. I was train since I was seven to fight for my village. I later fought an a big war between several Villages I was fifteen," said Naruto

"How did the other countries not know of this?" asked Callie.

"We closed off our border and we fought. The world powers don't even care about other place. We had no trade and were self sufficient," said Naruto. "I will tell you more in time," said Naruto.

Callie nodded her head "I will wait then," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door is slammed opened and Mayor Minx walks in red in the face "you destroy my clock tower," he shouted pointing at Naruto.

"Mayor," started Callie.

"No he is going pay for the damages," said Minx.

Naruto sighed "had I not destroyed the hand, your city would not be here," said Naruto calmly.

"It will come out of your paycheck," said Minx.

"You know; with all due respect," said Naruto spitting out the last word. "Why don't you become an effective Mayor," said Naruto.

What?" Minx asked taken aback by Naruto disrespect.

"I am surprised you're still in charge; I know what you have done or have not," said Naruto.

"When you start being effective, I won't help you," said Naruto as he walks away.

"Callie, fire him," said Minx.

Callie eyes narrowed "Naruto is right you are incompetent and I am not going to help you with paper work," said Callie as she walks away. "You reap what you sow," said Callie slamming the door shut behind her

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto walks out of the building as Callie catches up with him. "When is the next election?" asked Naruto.

Next month is the submission for the candidates," said Callie.

"I am going to run," said Naruto.

"I can't help with that, it will be a conflict of interest," said Callie.

I understand Callie but I will not back down from Minx. I will talk to you later," said Naruto then walks away.

Callie sighs "well that could have gone better," she said. She gets to her car and drive home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

A/N: I will base just because he is useless. It will be work related not pointless it will be for a few chapter maybe. I change rating for genre because the site put the wrong stuff down.

The pairing will be Naruto and Callie yes I was going to add Felina and I might but I will focus on Callie for the time being


	4. The Wraith of the Dark Kat

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

Naruto of Megakat City

The Wraith of the Dark Kat

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After Naruto argument with Mayor Minx he announced his candidacy for Mayor. He was working hard as he tried to prove that it take more than your family name to be a leader.

Naruto was currently going to a fundraiser for his campaign. He was making great strids in the election and answered the report question truthfully.

After his fundraiser he heads downtown and see a Giant Ship at a nuclear factory. He parked his car and walked to the nearest enforcer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Enforcers were blasting the ship but the barrier around it was blocking the shots as even the SWAT Kats had difficulty breaking through. Naruto walks up to the police barricade "this is enforcer business," said a slim Cat with an enforcer uniform. "That means you too," he said as he turns to Naruto.

"Move aside," said Naruto.

Steele let Namikaze through," said deeps voice.

Commander Feral walks up "thank Commander," said Naruto

"Is Mrs. Briggs here?" asked Naruto.

Right here Naruto," she said walking up.

Naruto looks at the screen and his eyes widen "I know a way to get in," said Naruto.

Feral turns his head "how?" he asked.

"It is one way, they have to open the actual shield to let the creeplings in," said Naruto.

Commander Feral looks at the screen "very I will sneak onboard and arrest the Dark Kat, Lt. Steele you are in charge, send when I give the signal," said Feral.

"An inspired plan sir," said Steele

It is a stupid and desperate plan," said Feral.

I won't let you down," said Steele.

Commander Feral walks out with Naruto furrowing his brows.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Commander Feral walks to the shield and hide as creeplings open it up and he knocks them out and sneaks through.

Feral was heading through the landed ship and he turned on his communication ear piece "Steele I am on board, send my backup," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steele was in the commander chair relaxing "I am sorry sir we are having trouble mobilizing the troops," he said as he hung up

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That rat hung up on me," said the commander.

He continues through the base and sees the Dark Kat "I know you are there Feral," said the villain

Feral runs forward and fight some of creeplings but is over whelmed and captured.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sigh "Feral has been captured," said Naruto.

Felina looks at Naruto with worried. "How do you know?" she asked.

"Simple I have way to sense when someone is in distress," said former ninja.

Steele growled "officer arrest for impeding a rescue operation," said the de facto commander.

Naruto disappear and reappears behind Steele knife "go through with that order and I will show you how soldier handles things," said Naruto shocking everyone present with his threat.

"Remember Steele you nothing but an ant with big ego, remember you place," said Naruto as takes the knife of Steele's throat and knocks him "Felina I no authority but Mrs. Briggs does," said Naruto.

"Felina Feral, you're temporary Commander," said Callie.

"Naruto you in charge of the rescue," said Felina.

"Alright it will take a small force in infiltrate the ship," said Naruto as he turns to Felina "me a Felina will be the rescue group.

"Mr. Namikaze, why only two?" asked a soldier.

"Simple too hard to fight the corridors of the ship with more than two," said Naruto. "The rest will be keeping the creeplings off our backs," said Naruto.

Naruto nods his head to Felina "No heroics, this is rescue mission in and out," said the Male Cat.

The two run out of the base. As Callie gets her device "SWAT Kat," she said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The SWAT Kats were in their ship "go ahead Mrs. Briggs," said the skinner Cat.

"My Intern going to rescue Feral; keep the Dark Kat busy," said Callie.

Alright Mrs. Briggs, we will diverts the Dark attention from Mr. Namikaze," said Razor.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was running to the ship with Felina when he saw a portal opening up and Shogun walks out "Mr. Namikaze," said Shogun.

Shogun; I really don't have time," said Naruto.

"I know, but for now I shall help in stopping the Dark Kat; if he destroys Megakat City then you die and I won't be able to fight you for my showdown," said the villain.

"I don't trust you but we could use the help so a temporary truce," said Naruto.

Felina growls "he is a criminal," she said.

"True as it is, we need his help in diverting their attention to just two of use," said Naruto.

Felina with hesitant puts her head down "fine but I will keep an eye on him," she said as she finger the trigger to emphasize the point.

The three make it to the ship as they hear the sound of the enforcer fighting "let move," said Naruto.

They see the barrier and Naruto looks at it "can you break it?" asked Felina.

The Shogun takes out a sword "let me handle this," he said as he charges the sword with electricity "this barrier is powered with electrical charges. I need to short circuit the barrier with more electricity," said Shogun. He plunged the sword into the barrier bringing it down.

Naruto looks at Shogun "let head in," said Naruto as the three head into the ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the ship Naruto puts one hand "you sense," he asked Shogun.

"Yes they already know," said Shogun.

Naruto is tossed a sword by the Shogun. He looks at his enemy "You are unarmed," said the Shogun as he take out his bow and arrows. Felina pulls out her blaster "stay on guard," said Shogun.

'The three are attack instantly forcing Naruto fight them with the sword given to him as Shogun shoot the creeping with arrows

Felina shoot them with her pistol as they fight their way to the bridge. After a while they are completely surrounded "I was not excepting a brazen move," said a voice.

A large Cat walks out with a dark hood "Dark Kat," said Felina. "Where is the commander," she demanded.

He is my prisoner," said the Dark Kat as the curtain opens up and reveals Feral tied up.

Naruto smiles "this will be difficult," said the former Ninja.

"The Shogun is here as well, this is party," said the Dark Kat.

Naruto finger a kunai throws it as Feral cutting his binding "now let's even out the odds," said Naruto as the three fights against the superior number. Naruto is showing proficiency with the sword as he back to Commander Feral and the Dark Kat flee leaving his minion to fight.

Naruto turns to the group "head I will join momentarily," he said.

"What are you going to do?" asked Felina.

"Destroy the shield generator," he said as he run deeper into the ship.

The other watches him leave "let's head out," said Shogun as the three head off the ship.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto heads to the room and goes through hand seal "genjutsu feather illusion jutsu," said Naruto as he puts the operating creeplings to sleep. He gets in and puts an exploding tag on the shield and runs out of the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rounds the corner and is ambushed "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," he said knocking them back.

He to the entrance and put his hand in a rat symbol detonating the tags destroying the generator and engine.

Naruto gets to Feral "it is done let arrest him and head home," said Naruto. A small fighter flies out the ship and disappears. "That a shame," said Naruto.

"Lt. Steel should be court-martialed for disobeying a superior officer," said Naruto.

"I agree," said Commander Feral as an enforcer runs up.

"Sir Lt. Steele has killed his guard and deserted," said the enforcer.

Feral growled "blast; I want him found," said Feral.

Naruto walks away "sorry I can't stay I got to prepare to win against Minx in the race for Mayor," said Naruto as he gets in his car and drives off.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It has been a day since the attack and Naruto was debating Mayor Minx on the issues. The SWAT Kats and The enforcers were the hot topics.

"The Enforcer need better equipment then the outdate tech they have," said Naruto.

"The city doesn't have enough money," said Minx. I want to supply them but with what money?" asked Minx.

Yet you have the money to build mall that aren't going to help the economy due to the cost," said Naruto. "Now about the SWAT Kat, we should not have vigilant helping the Enforcers, I would like to make them a sanctioned group for the city," said Naruto. "If they worked with the enforcers, it would prove beneficial," he said.

We can't let vigilantes run around," said Minx.

"I have help defend this city recently against the Dark Kat proving I am willing get my hands dirty," said Naruto.

"You just a glory hog," said Minx.

"Better then hiding behind the desk or in your case the golf course,"

That is all the time we have," said the moderator. "Please vote on election day in two month," he said

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n: Alright chapter 4 is done tell me what you think.


	5. Destructive Nature

I don't own SWAT KATS or Naruto

Naruto of Megakat City

Destructive Nature

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"At 300 stories, Megakat Tower is the tallest, most modern office complex in the whole city," said Minx.

Impressive," said a cat in a business suit.

"It is the perfect place to house you corporate headquarters, Mr. Young," said the Mayor.

"Perhaps," said Mr. Young.

"Let negotiate at the golf course," said Minx.

The two walks away as Callie sigh "can't believe you squandered the city's treasury for this building," said Callie.

A cat with a microphone walks up "we are at the Megakat Tower Office Building," said the female cat reported. I am Ann Gora with Cat Eye News," said the reporter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was at his apartment sitting lotus style "Kurama," though Naruto. "I know you are here," he thought.

"**Naruto," **deep voice.

Kurama, glade to see you back in action," said Naruto.

"**The Death God took my body but soul and spirit are with you, to assist you," **said Kurama**. "I will take more with you later,"** said Kurama

Naruto opens his eyes and looked out the window. Turning to the TV he turns it on and see Callie and Ann Gora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, Mrs. Briggs when will the Tower open," Ann asked as she walk with Mrs. Brigg into the tower.

"Next week," she said.

Ann looks up the stairs "it's Dr. Viper," she said as a green cat snake is seen.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto leave his apartment and head to the tower to see what is going on. "Hang on," though Naruto as he gets in his car and drives to the tower.

Getting to the tower Naruto see Commander Feral "commander," said Naruto.

The large commander turns around. "Mr. Namikaze," said Feral. "The SWAT Kat are currently fighting off the vines that grew out.

Naruto closes his eyes "Shit, Mr. Briggs and Mrs. Gora are trapped in the middle," said Naruto pulling out two trench knives.

Commander Feral sigh "alright, get them out," he said

Naruto senses another person or two "looks like one of SWAT Kats is in there," said Naruto. "The other one is Dr. Viper," said Naruto. "Here I go," he shouted running into the building and slash his way pass the vines.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto gets to the second floor and goes through hand seals "Dark Swamp," he said as the elevator door open and a huge plant is sunk in a swamp.

He walks through the second floor when he hears voices "we got to get out of here Razor," said voice obviously female.

"We are going to make a run past those plants," said male voice.

"I already took care of the plants," said Naruto as he opens the door.

Naruto motions them to follow him as he rushes to the elevator. "Well this is interesting," said a slithering voice. "So you thought you can get away," said the voice as the lizard cat walks out.

Naruto gets in front of his the female with the SWAT Kat member getting next to him "any ideas?" asked Razor.

"No, let what he's got up his lab coat," said Naruto.

"What do you want with this tower?" asked Naruto as he glared the snake like cat.

"The spore on top will explode beautifully across Megakat city turning it to Swamp Kat City," said the doctor.

"At least he is aiming big," said Naruto with a chuckle.

"Let's cut his friends down to size," said Razor.

Naruto nods his head "Razor, I need you to get those two out. Give me areal support after," said Naruto.

Naruto goes through hand seal "don't tell anyone what are going to see, any of you. I will reveal it in time," said Naruto

"Callie eyes widen "ninjutsu," she whispered remembering the when he rescued her form the Pastmaster.

"Hidden Mist jutsu," said Naruto as a mist forms around the room.

"Razor looks around "Razor," take the m out to the door to your left," said Naruto. "  
Don't worry trust in my jutsu," said Naruto.

"Good luck Mr. Namikaze," said the SWAT Kat as he ushers Gora and Briggs out of the room.

"Dr. Viper growls "you won't escape," he said as he throws seed on the ground and vine appear and go for Razor.

"No you don't," said Naruto as he appears and clashes with them hearing metal with his trench knives "I see those are metal," said Naruto as his frown turns to a smirks. "However I can cut through those," said Naruto as he channels wind through his metal cutting the vines in two in two. "I will give you fifteen to flee or hide then I will look for you," said Naruto.

Dr. Viper throws more seed and flees up stairs "I guess the hunt is on," said Naruto as the seed grow to be two giant Venus flytraps. Turning around he smiles and rushes the planet cutting then up.

He smirks and rushes up the stairs. Cutting his way past the planet he see Dr. Viper in the corner with a spore in the middle "it will only a few minute till it explode making this city into paradise," said Viper with a victorious smirk.

Naruto back up and flips a switch "SWAT Kat can you hear me," said Naruto.

"We have the cooling but it will take us around four minutes," said T-bone.

"I will deal with it, we don't have four minutes," said Naruto as he walks out with a glare "You shall lose this time," said Naruto.

Viper chuckles "how even if you burn this spore it will burn the building," said Viper

Naruto smirks "It not my skill but I have other dealing with it," said Naruto as he opens his eyes revealing the Mangekyo Sharingan "Say good bye to your spore "Kumai," he shouted sending it into another dimension.

"What do have you to fight me now," said Naruto. Viper back away and throws some seed and flees to the roof and get in a helicopter and flies away.

Naruto finishes the plant that sent against him and walks off the roof. He gets to the street and is approached by Gora "Thank for rescuing not only me but Mrs. Briggs, The SWAT Kats and the city," said Ann.

"It was not hard if you know how to fight plants," said Naruto. "My opponent Mayor Minx should be happy I left the tower intact," said Naruto.

What is you opinion of the tower being built?" asked Ann.

"It was a gamble that I hope pay's off for the city," said Naruto. "Otherwise Mayor Minx spent most the money the city has to build it for nothing," said Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Minx walks up "what my opp0onant say is I hired him help out the enforcer," said Mayor.

Callie eyes narrows as she growls "really Mr. Mayor," said Callie as Gora turns to Callie.

"Mrs. Briggs please explain what you mean?" asked Gora.

Callie sigh "Naruto came to help on his own accord because the Mayor was trying to seal a deal at the golf course" she said

Feral walks up "I agree, Naruto just appears rushed in to rescue Mrs. Briggs and Gora with no hesitation," said commander Feral. "At the risk of his life," said Feral.

Minx growls "Feral you will not say any more slander," said Minx. "Unless you want to lose you position on the force," said Minx showing his true colors.

Feral walks off "only the city council has the power," said Feral as he gets to his men.

Callie walks up to Naruto "I resign from my post," she said making Minx widen "now you have to do all your work," said Callie

"Enough," said Naruto. Mrs. Brigg you not resigning," said the cat.

"Mr. Namikaze," she started.

Naruto put one hand up silencing Mtrs. Briggs "I don't care about the election, I care about the city and I don't want it to go into debt. Even if I lose I hold no grudge against Mayor Minx," said Naruto .

"Help him out till the election result; please," said Naruto.

Callie sighs "alright you win," said Callie.

"Mayor Minx, this is your only warning, don't use revenge on Mrs. Briggs for her moral and willing to leave you hung and dry. Otherwise all info I have will made public. I am trying to run a clean race but I can easly fight very dirty."

I am honest that is why I don't even have a negative ad because I have morals and I want the race clean," said Naruto as he walks away.

Ann turns to Minx "Mayor any thought on your opponent in the race," asked Ann.

"He is a liar and cares little for the people," said Minx. "Now if you will excuse me I have a race to win," he said.

"Then why did he tell Mrs. Briggs to help you out despite her leaving the post would be a blow to you credibility?" asked Ann

"It was an act," said Minx. He turns and walks away.

Ann turns to the camera "there you have it the race is heating up," said Gora.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Five days after the rescue of Briggs at the tower

Naruto was sitting in his apartment when he heard a knock on his door "coming," said Naruto. He o[opens the door and sees Commander Feral "Mr. Namikae," said Feral.

"Commander call me Naruto in private, we have worked together enough times," said Naruto.

Then call me Ulysses," said the commander.

"What can I do for you Ulysses?" asked Naruto.

"We have reports of Steele killing my men can you help us find him?" asked Feral as he sees Commander Feral shaking.

"Commander who was the victim?" asked Naruto as he saw Commander Feral trying to put on a brave front.

"My nice is badly hurt, Felina," he said

"What happened?" asked Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"She was shot in the chest none vital areas and in the leg and arms and she left on the ground. Her squad did not survive," said Ulysses.

"Let's head to the hospital and see what the status is," said Naruto as he glare hatefully at the wall "then Steele will die by my hands or by the death penalty for killing your officers and injuring many more," said Naruto.

The two get in a civilian car and drive to the hospital "what did the Mayor say?" asked Naruto.

Commander Feral growls "her refuses to send a tracking team so I can't rely on the enforcer to find Steele. The Mayor has blocked me from involving the enforcer," said Ulysses. I resigned so I can't arrest him with a citizen arrest," said the commander.

They get to the hospital and are blocked by two enforcer "I am sorry commander the Mayor has order us to keep you out," said officer.

Ulysses growls "let say you knock us out, there are fifty officer the around the hospital. No one will stop you and have a distraction," said the officer with a wink. The two fall down as Naruto is seen behind them.

"Now for that distraction,"said Naruto as looks around "perfect," said Naruto as he sees the alarm and pulls it down and he turns to Ulysses "look like a prank with the fire alarm," said Naruto as the two hide as the officers run around trying to find the fire.

They get to the room and walk in and see the nurse "I was wondering when you would come; we can't heal her in this building because it is owned by the city," said the Nurse.

"I know a friend who runs a private clinic," said commander as they weel Felina out to the roof and

A helicopter with enforcer land "sorry you can't unless you knock me out," said the enforcer as Naruto knock him.

"It is an emergency," said Naruto as he jams the roof door with a bar. They get to the clinic and are rushed in.

"Dr. Tabby I need your clinic," said Naruto with a serious tone.

Why is an enforcer here," said the Doctor.

The Nurses and Doctors have been order to not heal this young lady by the mayor," said Naruto. "Some refused to order and did so as the doctor code states

Put her on the stretcher. I need someone with a B blood type for a transfusion," said the doctor.

Naruto walks up and pulls up his sleeve "I am a B," said Naruto. "Let me help," said the cat.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Felina opens her eyes "where am I?" she asked.

Ulysses walks in and rushes Felina and huigs her "I am so happy you okay," said the large cat.

"What happened?" she asked.

Naruto is in the cornor "you almost died it weren't for your formor comrades," said Naruto with sadden laced with anger.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

The Mayor had the enforcer prevent us from helping but they found loophole to go around that order," said Naruto.

He walks away "I am thank for the Enforcer loyalty to a former officer," said Naruto.

Felina eyes widen "what do you mean former," she asked. Everyone was silent "answer me," she shouted.

Naruto turns to everyone "I need everyone but me and Ulysses out," said Naruto.

Everyone walks out

"Felina," started Naruto as he walks up and hugs her "I am sorry but are paralyzed," said Naruto. "You lost all movement In you leg and arms," said Naruto.

"Is it Permanente?" she asked shocked.

"Not sure," said Naruto with tear coming down his face. "But know this Felina; we will do everything in our power to make you walk again and have full movement," said Naruto.

Felina starts to cry "get out," she said completely broken.

Lets Naruto," said Ulysses.

"You go I want to talk to her a little longer to make see we will do everything in our power," said Naruto. Ulysses walks out defeated.

"Felina don't do anything drastic, you have lot of cat who care about you," said Naruto as he sitys on the edge of her bed.

Felina tries to sit up but is unable to move "please Naruto do what you can," she said sobbing.

"I will do everything in my power to see justice is served and to make you walks once more," said Naruto. "That is a promise of a life time" said Naruto before walking out.

Naruto head outside. "Let's deal with these traitors. Steele and Minx," said Naruto with hatred as Ulysses heads in the car and drive off with Naruto.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a bunker "Steel I want you to kill Mr. Namikaze and Ulysses," said a voice.

"Of course sir," said Steel. I will do it for free," said the cat with a maniacal glint in his eyes.

"Those two will never bother me again," said the voice. "After dealing with them with will Felina who is bed ridden," said the voice.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next time "The hunt for Steele.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am adding a few filler about Steele. Next chapter will wrap this up and we will a ahead with further episodes. Please review on this chapter I would like feedback. See yeah


End file.
